FNAF Tapped Out
FNAF Tapped Out is a FNAF fangame, inspired by the strategy game The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Level 1 *Build Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Clean up debris *Buy Selia Stefferson kimmyand chals *Make Freddy do a 1 hour shift Level 2 *Build Pirate Cove *Buy the Carnival-o-fun shuttle *Build the Balloons Corner *Send BB to the Carnival-o-fun to ride the roller coaster *Plant some trees Level 3 *Buy the Horror House *Buy Fazbear's Fright *Send Springtrap to go to the Horror House *Build the Beach *At the beach buy the ice cream stand *Send BB to buy ice cream at the beach Level 4 *Buy the hospital *Buy the bank *Buy the parts and service *Send Withered Bonnie to rob the bank *Buy the jail *Send Withered Bonnie to the jail *Build the Shop-o-mart *Send Foxy to buy a pirate hat at the shop-o-mart *Build the baseball field *At the beach, build a hotel *Send Chica to stay at the hotel at the beach for 3 days *Build the tv station *Send Springtrap to tell the network people that his tv is not working *At the carnival-o-fun build the spinning glove *Send Foxy to the carnival-o-fun to ride the spinning glove Level 5 *Build the school *Send BB to the school *Visit another world *Build a theater *Buy the Prize Corner *Send The Puppet to watch a movie at the theater Level 6 *Buy a time mechine *Send Chica to travel to the future *Build the popcorn stand *Send freddy to buy popcorn ------------- Level 7 *Make Foxy, BB, JJ, and Bonnie play baseball at the baseball field *Build the president statue *Build the white house *Build the drunken clam *Send Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy to the drunken clam *Send Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy to the hospital Level 8 *Build the cave *Send Chica to the cave *Build the hero hq send chica girl to the hero hq make chicagirl practace build the evil hq of doom send dreaded chica to attack your nighborhood send chicagirl to save them Updates July 10th-easter day (collect eggs and trade them in for esxclusive items!) get the towns people ready for easter build the easter egg shop make bb hunt bunnies make toy chica paint eggs earth day (collect seeds ad plant them when their trees collect their golden leaves and trade the leaves in for esclusive items!) make toy chica grow a garden bulid butter fly fields send bb and jj butterfly hunting build the recicling center make toy freddy fired send toy freddy to find a new job make toy freddy work a 4 hour shift at the reciclying center make toy freddy get his job back mothers day (collect flowers and trade them in fore esclusive items!) make foxy make a love poem for his mother 4th of july (collect tnt and fireworks and trade them in for esclusive items!) buy the fire work staiton send freddy to buy fire works at 12:00 send freddy to set the fire works back 2 school (collect school suplys and trade them in for esclusive items!) remind the teachers to go back to school buy the mighigan high send bb and jj to the mighsgsn high buy the school bus build pirate school send foxy to pirrate school thanksgiving (smoosh turkeys to collect esclusive items!) buy the silver ware store send freddy to buy 10 butter knifes and 10 knifes try to kill at least 5 turkeys buy throwing knifes buy the veggie store send toy chica to buy patatos make toy chica get ready for thanksgiving cristmas (collect presents oraments and snowballs to trade them in for esclusive items!) make jj and bb write a list send all the animatronics shopping buy cristmas decerations' summer (collect sunscreen and trade them in for esclusive items!) clear up the sharks at the beach halloween story of halloween update OH NO! the nightmare ani,atronics have went to your town with their minions tapp them to stop the minions from eating anyone send nightmare bonnie to the carnival-o-fun send nightmare bonnie to shake baby foxy send nightmare bonnie to wear headphones send nightmare chica to eat nightmare pizza with nightmare ice cream Characters freddy at start of game bonnie build freddy fazbears pizza chica biuld freddy fazbears pizza foxy build pirate cove bb build the balloons corner jj get to level 3 tba Costumes summer suit: a rare item in the summer event for foxy,freddy and bonnie its a jacket with palm trees on it turky costuem: a rare item in the thanksgiving update for chica. the apearence is self explanitory a turky costume. pink bunny suit: a rare item in the easter event for bonnie,toy bonnie,old bonnie,and springtrap character dialogue when unlocked Freddy: hi kids its me freddy Fazbear Bonnie: cool you unlocked me Back Chica: pizza Foxy: are thanks for unlocking yee BB:hi hello haha you unlocked me JJ:hi weres bb I know you unlocked him Puppet:oh hi Tba premium characters and building Christmas Santa after building Santa's workshop Elfy after completing ho :-O :-O part 3 Rudolf after building the reindeer shack Frosty 39 cakes Santa's workshop Reindeer shack Toy shop Easter Easter after building the giant egg Wild egg 50 cakes Giant egg back 2 school Greg 10 cakes Rowley after building Greg's house Manny after completing the quest at level 20 Rodrick 24 cakes Susen 89 cakes Frank 66 cakes the release of spla2oon 2 Orange inkling 30 cakes Blue inkling 10 cakes Mr paint ball 24 cakes Pink inkling 34 cakes the release of despicable me 3 Kevin 9 cakes Stuart 5 cakes Bob 12 cakes Phill 10 cakes Paul 34 cakes Bee do minion 20 cakes Gru after building Gru's house Evil minion 50 cakes El monchontio 34 cakes Vecter after building the periomod Gru's house The periomod The release of the spongebob movie 3 Spongebob 10 cakes Gary after building the pineapple Patrick after building the rock Squidward after building the Easter island head house Sandy after building the treedome Mr krabs after building the trusty Arab Pearl after building the anchor house Nat paterson 3 cakes Plankton after building the chum bucket Karen 17 cakes Burger beard after building the ship Bubbles the magic dolphin after building the space shuttle Goofy goober peanut 23 cakes Old man jekens after building the bikini bottom retirement home Mermaids man after building the mernalair Barnicle boy 35 cakes Ms puff after building the bikini bottom boating school King Neptune 190 cakes Mindy 25 cakes Clem 34 cakes CHOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE fish 1,000 cakes DUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH fish 2,000 cakes Al priss 29 cakes Angry Jack after building AJ's shell sack Dale 5 cakes the release of super smash bros 5 Pikachu 23 cakes Mario 1 cake Luigi 5 cakes Wich is your favrote event Easter Earth day Mothers day 4th of july Back 2 school character tasks freddy: clean u tba